A point cloud of an object is a set of points that defines a surface (e.g., a visible surface) of the object. Point clouds are used in many applications including creating a 3D model of the object for manufacturing, animation, or visualization purposes. The 3D model can be used for metrology or quality control purposes, among many others. 3D point cloud creation consumes a large number of computer resources and can consume a large amount of computer time.